I'll set you free
by The Real Leo Valdez
Summary: All Leo needs is Calypso. All Calypso needs is Leo. They need each other like the Sun and day. Like the Moon and night. Calypso/Leo Caleo
1. The Castaway

Chapter 1

(Leo)

I'm not sure if anyone had noticed my leaving. After the final battle against Gaea I started to drift away from everybody. Frank had Hazel, Percy had Annabeth, Jason had Piper, hell even Nico met a guy down in Greece. But for me there was only one, and she was unattainable. Trapped forever on an island a world away. But as I found out along my misadventures, nothing is impossible. Just really, really, really, really, really difficult. So with a determination unmatched since rebuilding Festus, I set off to work on the Argo III.

*Page Break*

It was a magnificent ship, it traveled faster than Arion, well that my be a lie, but it was definitely close! And of course the astrolabe was the whole reason I am even trying. Thank the gods for that. Now the waves are still pounding hard against the the ship, or what was left of it. All that remained of the Argo III was a few boards I managed to salvage from the hull. I figured the god's wouldn't let me reach her, but I still tried nonetheless. The quest has been a disaster, Zeus shot me out of the sky and Poseidon had obviously sent the storm. Now there is no escape from death, I will soon die of dehydration, or of hypothermia in the icy water, and now to Calypso I'll just be another memory; she'll never even know I tried. But I want to be more than a story she tells a future hero, grabbing the nearest piece of driftwood I begin to paddle on.

*3 Days Later*

The waves are still churning beneath me. Their anger unrelenting. Hunger is insufferable at this point, and even worse is the thirst. _Oh gods the thirst. _Its insane that there is all this water around me and not a drop to drink. Its killing me, pun intended. Haha, even in the face of death I can crack a joke. That's what I'll be remembered for. Jokes. Nothing more, no one knew me as anything more than a fun-loving, carefree jokester, except for Calypso. _Oh here it comes_, black dots spotting my vision, _my pain is beginning to leave, _well this is it. Wonder where I'll go, never really thought about it, well I guess I'm about to find out. _My consciousness is floating away_, my last thought is of her, Calypso, the love of my life. Not about my mistakes or what I wish I could've done, but of her. But as death nears the water stilled and the wind hushed.


	2. Driftwood

**This is my first fiction and I'm surprised to see this response so quickly. Oh and as a side note I won't post 2 chapters back to back like this, these were just the ones that i have already written up, so if anybody wants to keep tabs on this expect to see a new chapter every 3-5 days. Sorry for rambling but here we go!**

Chapter 2

Calypso

Uggghhhh! Viciously, I continued attacking the garden. I love playing a game where I pretend each weed is a different god, just trying to get them out of my life, or garden. But today it's doing little to distract me from my thoughts. Leo. The guy who broke the mold. The one who annoyed me. The one who hated me, the one I hated. The one who stole my heart. He wasn't like the others; he's not very strong, not particularly handsome, nor did he warm up to me as easily as the others did. But somewhere along the way I fell hopelessly in love. Something was different this time though, not only did he have strong feelings for me, but now even after he's been gone for so long **(Keep in mind, this is Ogyia time, so it might have been a week in the mortal world or it could have been 20 years) **I still have these feelings for him.

With all the others these had subsided after a year or so, but for him my love has been constant. Since he left nothing seems normal. All of sudden I snap out of my daze and, yea, I'm staring wistfully at a carrot. Gods, this is what happens every time I think of him. The carrots probably think I have a thing for them. I have to move on, he's never coming back, they never do. One thing though, still lingers in my mind, "I'll come back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx." I can't wrap my mind around the meaning of those words, no one has ever truly loved me. Until Leo. My heads clouded, I can't work anymore, so I'm going to go to where I always go to think, the forge. Although I've never actually worked in it since he left, his scent is still there, which comforts me. It's a place to reflect on the short time we spent together.

My feet pound the cool sand as I walk to the forge, I wonder what happened in the mortal worl-wait what's that? A piece of driftwood, wait no. Oh gods no. NOT ANOTHER RAFT! It's about 80 yards away. I'm going to sink that raft and anyone on it, those cruel gods, how dare they send another hero. I hadn't even realized I'm waist-deep in water. Curse all gods… especially Aphrodite, she's probably laughing her head off. Only about a hundred feet away now, whoever they are they're lying face-down. I won't let that stupid hero on my island. Only 20 feet away now, I finally get a good look at the body. It was a scrawny latino body.`


End file.
